Foto de perfil
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: -S-sasuke-kun- este le miro- ¿Te gusto mi foto de perfil?- este asintió -Pero de ahora en adelante me gustaran más... porque... -se acercó de nuevo a la chica hasta rosar sus labios- Estaremos juntos en ellas-


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y en este caso Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Foto de Perfil.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance.**

**AU. Reeditado.**

* * *

**Foto de Perfil**

- Mierda. - Gruñó bajo el azabache.

- ¿Que sucede Teme? - G_enial otro dolor de cabeza, _pensó para si mismo.

- El Internet no quiere funcionar. - El rubio empezó a reír. - ¿De que te ríes?

- Teme eso te pasa por cargarlo con tanto porno. - Una venita se brotó en su blanquecina frente.

- Yo no soy un degenerado como tú, o que me dices de esos montajes que haces con el rostro de Sakura. - Sonrió triunfante al ver como el rubio fruncía el ceño.

- ¡Urusai-ttebayo! - Hizo un puchero con intenciones de alejarse.

- No me calles, Dobe. - Sin tomarle importancia al comentario del azabache salió de la habitación. - Sirve Maldito. - Amenazaba a su ordenador al ver que no deseaba cargar. - Vamos. - Estaba desesperado. Suspiró resignado. - Tendré que reiniciarlo. - Sin más que hacer apagó el computador el cual al momento se encendió automáticamente. - Vamos. - Decía entre dientes.

- Teme te traje jugo. - Habló el rubio quien entraba de nuevo a la habitación.

- No molestes. - Dijo ya al borde de explotar _''Genial ahora no enciende'',_ Suspiró derrotado. - Botaré esta Mierda a la basura. - El rubio empezó a reír.

- Te presto el mío si me dices que hacías. - El azabache se sonrojó.

- No te interesa. - Se levantó con intensiones de ir hacia la habitación del rubio.

- Ya cargó. - Habló el rubio mientras señalaba el ordenador con su mano libre, dio una mueca en forma de sonrisa arrebatándole el vaso con jugo al rubio.

- Ahora vete. - Lo echó, mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo.

- Si, si ya voy. - Bufó el rubio mientras salía de la habitación. - Que será lo que esconde el Teme. - Susurró para si con una semilla de interrogación en su mente.

- Ahora si. - Sonrió triunfante al ver como abría sesión. - Mierda. - Su alegría se fue al aparecer un mensaje.

**Pagina no encontrada.**

Frunció el ceño. - Vamos muévete. - Era tanta su molestia que le daría igual lanzar la pantalla de su ordenar aunque se dañara. - Tendré entrar por la principal. - Al borde del colapso tecleó la dirección de la página. - Facebook, bien ahora... - Al ingresar a su perfil buscó en la barra el nombre. - **Hinata Hyuuga**. - El primer link que apareció era el perfil de la susodicha. - Ahora... - Al entrar a la pagina de perfil de esta ingresó a las imágenes de perfil. - Por fin. - Bufó sin poder evitarlo sonriente. Al ver que por fin había cargado la razón de todo su sufrimiento "La Nueva imagen de perfil" de la chica. - No estas nada mal Hyuuga. - Sonrió orgulloso, aunque no tuviera una estrecha relación con la Hyuuga se quedaba horas admirando una imagen de la joven. - Se ve...

- ¿Sa-Sasuke-kun? - Al escuchar esa suave y melodiosa voz sintió como se paralizaba. - ¿Q-Que haces? - La chica de solo entrar a saludar al azabache se encontró con este viendo su nueva foto de perfil esa donde posaba junto a su hermana menor Hanabi con los uniformes del Instituto.

- Nada. - Dijo cortante mientras minimizaba la página, tragó saliva mientras giraba su cuerpo hasta poder ver a la razón de sus sueños y a la vez pesadillas. - ¿Que haces aquí?

- Na-Naruto-kun me llamó. - Susurró logrando un pinchazo en el pecho del azabache.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - Preguntó nuevamente.

- Y-Yo. - Al fin captó lo que quería decir el azabache. - Que-Quería saludarte. - Trató de sonreír. - No te molestare más. - Sonrió de manera fingida girándose en dirección a la puerta.

- Espera. - Se quedó en silencio _''¿Y ahora que le digo?''_

- ¿Q-Que sucede? - Preguntó muy sonrojada.

- Tu... - Tragó saliva. - Tu... - Que difícil se le estaba asiendo aquella situación. - Maldición, dedícame una foto mujer. - Lo dijo. Estaba aliviado, pero aquello no duró mucho ya que ahora faltaba la respuesta de la chica la cual estaba... ¿Sonriendo? - ¿Te ríes de mí? - Esta negó sonriente. - ¿Entonces?

- Sa-Sasuke-kun, ¿Quieres tomarte una foto conmigo? - Se quedó sin palabras, en definitivo eso sería mejor que una foto para el.

- Si. - Respondió a lo que ella de su pequeño bolso saco una cámara, rápidamente se acercó hasta el azabache y la encendió.

- Sonríe. - Susurró la chica mientras tomaba la foto, ella a un lado del azabache con una sonrisa tímida pero linda y el... siendo el. - N-No sonreíste. - Se quejó mientras admiraba la fotografía.

- ¿Para que? - Esta suspiró, ¿Que tal difícil era sonreír?

- ¿Me la dejas subir? - Este asintió dándole espacio a la chica, ella ante la invitación del moreno de inmediato empezó a pasar la fotografía al ordenador y del ordenador a su perfil.

- Súbela al mio. - Esta asintió mientras divisaba la otra ventana con el perfil del azabache.

- ¿Que le pondrás? - Preguntó esta.

- Déjame. - Ella le dio su espacio para que escribiera.

**Hinata, Me gustas... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

Guardó la foto. - Listo. - Ella le miró curiosa.

- ¿Puedo verla? - Este solo asintió, abrió la imagen de perfil del chico. - A ver... - Susurró suave mientras admiraba el mensaje, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. - ¿E-Es enserio? - No le miró, tenia demasiada vergüenza para hacerlo.

- ¿Aceptas o no? - Abrió la ventana de su perfil, ingreso al perfil del azabache y comentó la foto.

**Hinata Hyuuga_ Si, me encantaría Sasuke.**

Sonrió triunfante al ver la respuesta de la chica, esta aún muerta de la vergüenza ingreso hasta su perfil.

**Sasuke**

**El novio perfecto.**

Su sonrisa se ensanchó haciendo que por inercia se agachara a la altura de la chica quien permanecía sentada, ambos compartieron miradas donde emociones como la tímidez, nerviosismo, cariño, alegría... ¿Amor?, En fin, acercaron sus rostros lentamente mientras sentían como la ansiedad los invadía al darse su primer beso.

- ¿Que hacen-ttebayo? - Preguntó el rubio desde la puerta haciendo que la chica casi se desmaye y el chico tuviera serios problemas para contenerse ante las ganas de matarlo.

- Na-Na-Naruto...kun. - Vencida por la vergüenza la chica perdió la conciencia cayendo en los brazos de su novio.

- Si ves lo que haces por meterte donde no te llaman.

- ¡Yo no hice nada-ttebayo! - Se defendió en rubio.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lentamente. - Do-Donde... - Giró su mirada encontrándose con el azabache sentado frente al ordenador. - ¿Sa-Sasuke-kun? - Este la miró. - ¿Que pasó?

- Te desmayaste. - Se levantó de la silla caminando hasta sentarse a un lado de la chica. - Sabes... la imagen que tenemos de perfil a llamado la atención de todo Japón.

Soltó una pequeña risa.

- E-Espera... ¿Que? - Preguntó sonrojada. - ¿Y si ya la vio Nissan y Hanabi-chan? - El azabache asintió.

- Han dejado comentarios como locos. - Suspiró nerviosa.

- ¿Que haré? - Susurró sintiendo ganas de desmayarse de nuevo.

- Besarme por ejemplo. - Se sonrojó ante el comentario.

- ¡Temeeeeeeee! - El rubio entró gritando a la habitación sintiendo desfallersece al tener la mirada de la nueva pareja. - Antes de que me maten ¿Que significa esa foto de perfil?

- Somos novios. - Resaltó lo obvio el azabache.

- Eso lo se pero... - Se sentó en el ordenador. - Miren. - El rubio buscó la página del Instituto donde se comunicaban con sus amigos. - Son la pareja del momento.

- Nos hicimos novios hace un momento. - Bufó el azabache. Empezaron a leer comentarios. - Sasuke si no terminas con esa chica me suicidaré. - Bufó molesto al ver como tal comentario afectaba a la Hyuuga.

**Sasuke Uchiha_ Primero, no me importa si te suicidas ni si quiera te conozco y segunda esa chica es mi novia y se llama Hinata Hyuuga como le podría terminar a la chica que me gusta.**

- Hay teme me enamore de ti. - Chilló meloso el rubio al ver el comentario de su amigo.

- Solo dije lo obvio. - Vio como su novia le sonreía feliz a lo que tomándola por la cintura se decidió. - Como podría terminarte. - Dicho esto la beso de la manera mas tierna que pudo.

- Oe, oe tienen compañía. - Fastidiaba sonriente el rubio. - Si eso quieren... - Sacó la cámara de la chica, mientras tomaba una foto de el con la pareja juntando sus frentes tras el. - Me gusta-ttebayo. - Soltó sonriente. - Ahora si... - Ingresó a otra nueva ventana, **Naruto Uzumaki**. - Abrió su Facebook mientras conectaba la cámara. - Foto de perfil. - Sonrió en sobremanera al tener su obra maestra terminada.

**Con los enamorados-ttebayo :D**

Sonrió en sobre manera. - Hina-chan ¿Que te parece? - La chica miró la pantalla sonrojándose al verse allí.

- Esta hermosa Naruto-kun. - El rubio asintió de acuerdo con la chica.

- Sakura-chan me etiquetó en una foto. - Susurró mientras seguía el link.

Se apreció una foto de hace unos días, ambos sentados bajo un árbol sonriendo a su manera y un poco mas abajo un mensaje.

**Naruto, ¿Quieres ser mi novio? :$**

**Posdata: Si dices que no te mataré ¬¬**

Tragó saliva. - Sakura-chan. -Suspiró sonriente.

**Naruto Uzumaki_ Aunque no me amenazaras habría dicho lo mismo... Siempre soñé que lo dijeras.**

- ¡Sakura-chan y yo somos novios! - Gritó efusivo ganándose otra mirada de la pareja. - Bueno yo... los dejo. - Salió lo mas rápido que pudo esta vez cerrando con seguro la puerta, no se arriesgaría mas seguro y el Uchiha trataría de asesinarlo cuando se fuera Hinata.

- Por fin. - Suspiró el azabache.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun. - Este le miró. - ¿Te gustó mi foto de perfil? - Este asintió.

- Pero de ahora en adelante me gustaran más... Porque... - Se acercó de nuevo a la chica hasta rosar sus labios. - Estaremos juntos en ellas.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado *o***_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama Xd**_


End file.
